El Aroma de la Sangre
by Svetlana Moonlight
Summary: La llegada de los Cullen a la vida de Gwen cambiara el sentido de su vida. Hombres lobo, vampiros y semivampiros crearan una confusión en su mundo. -No quiero ser un vampiro. Vale? Yo... ya tenia mi vida planeada. Aléjense de mi.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Finalmente había llegado el momento. Solía ser una persona normal, alejada de todo esto. Vale, quizá no del todo normal. Pero en los cánones normales, no creía resaltar o _mi versión de no resaltar_. Sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Sus ojos codiciosos y totalmente aterradores, me seguían de una forma obsesiva, que era al mismo tiempo, repugnante y totalmente fascinante.

Siempre había sido atlética. Aunque en ese momento recordara como correr, o simplemente caminar, me era imposible poder hacer lo uno o lo otro.

Me deje llevar, sabiendo mi final. La luz de la luna se filtraba suavemente por la ventana. Siempre me había gustado el sol, aunque mi nombre indique lo contrario.

Nunca había querido esto. Yo tenía mi vida planeada. Pero llegar aquí me había cambiado en más de un sentido. La muerte era inminente, por más que deseara que no fuera así. Había tenido mi oportunidad de escoger, y escogí. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada en absoluto. La vida como en los cuentos de hadas no existía. Ahora deseaba haber escogido bien. Jamás me había pasado por la cabeza esto. Algo que era al mismo tiempo demasiado malo y demasiado bueno, simplemente podía salir mal.

El se tenso, listo para atacar y, de pronto, salto. Mis instintos lucharon por salir a flote, pero los reprimí, conocedora de las consecuencias.

Un grito desgarrador fue el toque final.

Hola! Aquí estoy, creando mi primer fanfic. Por favor, sed buenos lectores y dejadme un review. Se aceptan criticas constructivas :D


	2. El comienzo del fin

Hola, mi nombre es Gwendolyn Moonlight Masen. Tengo 17 años y soy oriunda de Salt Lake City. Estudio en mi anteúltimo año de la secundaria, en la secundaria Sean Lake. Tengo a mis mejores amigas allí. También estudio piano y solía estudiar ballet. Mi cabello es rubio rojizo, tengo tez blanca, más parecida a la tez que tendría un fantasma y ojos verdes, los de los Masen. Mi familia se compone de mi melliza Esmeralda, mi hermana menor Rebecca, mi madre Kara y mi padre Jhon.

Sin embargo, todo eso quedo atrás. Unas semanas antes, le ofrecieron a mi padre mucho más atractivo que el que tiene, en Virginia. Aquí trabaja como presidente de Masen & Cia; en Virginia no sé exactamente que le ofrecieron, pero si sé que cuando volvió a casa, estaba muy feliz al relatarnos todo. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de mi hermana y yo. Ambas nos negamos rotundamente a hacer este cambio. Podría decirse que nosotras éramos populares, aunque yo nunca me sentí así. Yo andaba con mi grupo de amigas y nadie más. Sin embargo, Esmeralda, ella SI era el prototipo popular. Rubia, hermosa, de ojos azules, tez clara pero ligeramente bronceada, atractiva, rica, superficial y un poco estúpida. Yo la quería, pero detestaba a sus amigas. Yo era el prototipo de popular NERD. Esmeralda solía ser amable, considerada, lista y razonable. Ahora era desconsiderada, ególatra, egoísta, sus notas andaban por debajo de cero y era EXTREMADAMENTE caprichosa.

¿He dicho que éramos ricos? Pues sí, lo somos. Yo no era tan derrochadora como Esmeralda, quien siempre salía a comprar con sus amigas, y gastaba al menos $2.000 dólares en ropa, sin mencionar zapatos y demás accesorios. Todo lo que usara ella, SIEMPRE debía ser de diseñador.

Mis padres estaban enojados y entristecidos con ella. Los escuchaba discutir con ella, razonar, pero todo era inútil. Daba un portazo y se encerraba en su habitación. Cuando iban a llevarle la cena, no estaba y su ventana, abierta, siempre. A la vuelta de ella, otra vez discusión.

A pesar de todo, yo se que en el fondo de ella, se encuentra mi hermana, a quien siempre quise. Yo le había advertido que no se acercara a Jessica y a Karen. Al principio, me hizo caso, pero muy pronto se dejo llevar, y cayó en la trampa de la popularidad. Las muy malditas me odiaban porque yo las había rechazado de forma humillante y era la única que les respondía a sus desprecios constantes.

Por ello se desquitaron con Esmeralda, llevándola a un espiral de compras, bebida y sexo, en el que gastaban dinero como si creciera de los árboles y creyendo ser las reinas del mundo.

Yo no estaba nada contenta con tener que irme. Aquí tenía a mis amigas, mi vida, todo. ¿Tendría que comenzar todo otra vez? No parecía una chica tímida, en absoluto, pero eso era en mi grupo de amigas, con desconocidos solía ser bastante tímida.

Esmeralda hizo su berrinche de siempre y se marcho airada. Hable con mi madre, sobre los pros y los contras. Sin embargo, me convenció, por mucho que no lo quisiera. Aun seguía triste por tener que marcharme, pero comprendí que era lo mejor para todos, excepto para mí. Yo no causaba problemas, ¿entonces por qué debía irme?

Cuando deje entrever la posibilidad de quedarme, mi padre y mi madre, con una mirada MUY clara, me dijeron un rotundo NO.

Enfadada, fui a llorar a mi habitación. Después de unas horas, pude contenerme y reflexionar sobre la situación. Luego de poner unas condiciones, accedí. Por supuesto, podría ver a mis amigas en fechas festivas, cumpleaños, hablar con ellas, invitarlas a casa en fines de semana largos, etc.

A continuación, llego Esmeralda. Fue directo a su habitación, mientras hablaba por teléfono con la imbécil de Jessica. Al ir yo a mi propia habitación, escuche que sollozaba quedamente. Dudaba en ir o no, porque las veces que había ido, ella me había echado enfadada. Aunque no era la primera vez que la escuchaba sollozar. Luego de cada discusión con mis padres, sollozaba y después se escapaba.

Varias veces había tratado de golpear a Karen o a Jessica, pero era en vano; siempre alguien me detenía. Pero si me iba a ir, me desquitaría antes. Oh si, como disfrutaría romper las operadas narices de esas remilgadas idiotas.

Hablando de mis padres. Mi madre era hermosa, pocos creían que realmente era mi madre y no mi tía, o mi hermana mayor. Ella tenía el cabello rojo, ojos azules y tez muy clara. Lo mismo se aplicaba a mi padre. A veces, daba rabia como le coqueteaban. El era de ojos azules grisáceos, líquidos y muy bonitos. Tenía el cabello marrón y tez blanca, aunque ligeramente bronceada.

Extrañaba a mi hermanita. Estaba en un internado en Chicago. Es físicamente bastante igual a mi madre, pero su personalidad es más parecida a la mi padre.

-Gwen, ¿podrías venir un momento, y decirle a tu hermana que ella también venga?- Pregunto mi madre

- Lo intentare- respondí de mala gana.

A continuación, me dirigí a su cuarto. Mi padre y mi madre trabajaban, pero siempre habíamos sido su prioridad, por lo que siempre nos daban amor y nos cuidaban. Con respecto al dinero, mi madre era una diseñadora de modas muy solicitada, pero aun así, nos había enseñado los quehaceres de la casa y demás cosas. Al crecer mi hermana, ella había querido contratar sirvientes, pero mi madre se negó.

Cuando entre, vi algo bastante asqueroso. Un chico estaba arriba de mi hermana mientras ambos se contorsionaban y gemían. Me había equivocado. Esmeralda no sollozaba, _gemía_. Claro que era comprensible que pensar eso. ¡¿COMO PODRIA IMAGINAR QUE ESTABA TENIENDO SEXO?

Al entrar, por la sorpresa azote la puerta contra la pared, lo que hizo que ambos se separaran. El chico me miro asustado. Rubio, de ojos obscuros y bronceado. Jeff. Éramos compañeros de Laboratorio. A mí me _gustaba_. En un tiempo pasado, que consistía aproximadamente en 3 mini segundos. Esmeralda en cambio, solo de acomodo con una expresión de fastidio. Claro, se enojaba porque los había interrumpido.

¿Cómo mierda es que es mi hermana? Debe ser adoptada. O quizá yo soy la adoptada. Pensar que somos mellizas. JA.

-Largo de aquí, Jeff- dije simplemente. Cosa que el entendió. Creo que estaba agradecido de que no le dijera a mi padre. Se puso un boxer, dejándome ver todo su trasero. Primero me quede un poco shockeada, pero luego simplemente, _me sonroje_. Lo más patético que podría haber hecho.

El me vio sonrojada y dijo lascivamente: -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Como una idiota, me sonroje más. Creo que me puse del color de la sangre.

-Hace dos minutos acabamos de follar y, ¿ya te quieres coger a mi hermana? Si que eres un capullo. De todos modos no me hiciste llegar al orgasmo, pues tu le…- comenzó a decir mi hermana, con un poco de despecho, pero sin dejar que la afectara demasiado. Después de todo, el solo era un polvo para ella.

-NO NECCCESITO SABER QUE HACEN EN LA CAMA. ¡¿QUE PARTE DE LARGO NO ENTIENDES JEFF?- Grite al idiota, que seguía parado en ropa interior. El solo se encogió de hombros y se deslizo por la cuerda que Esmeralda colgaba para sus "amantes".

Una vez que se fue, ella empezó con su griterío usual.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que vengas a mi cuarto!- Grito de mal modo

- Cálmate, ¿quieres?, solo vengo a decirte que mama nos quiere en la sala. Ya podrías dejar tu eterno berrinche, niña mimada- le dije en plan de broma

- ¡Vete al demonio!- me grito

-Pues no estoy aquí porque quiera, te repito. Quizá tu cerebro no alcanza a comprenderlo. Porque creo que a nadie le interesa descubrir a su hermana teniendo sexo con alguien. De todos modos, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Casi cada viernes te encuentro con alguien- le respondí, bastante cabreada.

Ella simplemente revoleo los ojos y murmuro algo como "_estúpida virgen_". Púdrete, Esmeralda.

- Mira, solo mueve tu trasero o te arrastro a la sala, OK?- le respondí

De mal modo, se levanto y vino conmigo. Al llegar, las manos de mi padre sudaban y mi mama se arreglaba el vestido con ansiedad. Oh, eso no se veía nada bien.

-Esto, queríamos darles una opción sobre la mudanza- dijo nervioso mi papa.

-¿No tenemos que mudarnos? Gracias papi, yo sabía que serias razo..- contesto feliz mi hermana. Que ilusa.

- Nos mudaremos- corto mi padre.

- No es JUSTO- dijo mi hermana. Suspire, de nuevo el berrinche.

-Deja a tu padre hablar Esmeralda o te quito el teléfono- regaño mi madre.

- Como decía, nos planeábamos mudar al finalizar el verano. Pero para que ustedes se adapten, las mandaremos antes del verano- sentenciaron juntos.

Esta vez me quede en SHOCK. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaban? ¡NO PODIAN ENVIARNOS A ESTAR UN VERANO ALLI!

-NI HABLAR- grito Esmeralda

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- secunde, para mi sorpresa. Qué raro, ella diciendo algo coherente, que no fueran sus berrinches o hablando de ropa.

-Lo lamento, pero es la única opción- contestaron algo desesperados.

Demonios, esto era cada vez peor.

-NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO- grito, cada vez mas histérica y enfadada

- Pasaran unos días con sus abuelos en Chicago y luego Irán a Virginia-dicto papa

- ¿POR QUE MIERDA HACEN ESTO? ¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAN?- sollozando sin control, típico.

- Esmeralda, cálmate. Seguro habrá una solución lógica- le intente decir. Al menos lo intente

- ¡No, tu cállate! ¡Niña perfecta, estúpida ñoña, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana!- me grito

- Cuida tu lenguaje Esmeralda y mira como le hablas a tu hermana- respondió mama, flameando sus ojos.

A continuación, mi hermana se encerró en su cuarto. Papa y mama se miraban totalmente confusos y nerviosos, al parecer no les había salido del todo bien. JA. Ahora yo debía ser racional, aunque no me apeteciera. Como siempre.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, ni yo ni la niña mimada queremos irnos ahora. Comprendo que debamos irnos, aunque no sea de mi agrado, pero, ¿en serio es necesario?- dije lo más educada posible

- Cariño, no se trata solamente de que se adapten- respondió mi madre. Yo sabía que algo más debía haber, como siempre mi intuición era acertada- Debemos... completar unos... Asuntos primero antes de marcharnos y... alguien debe ocupar la casa, no queremos que nos la roben, ¿o no cariño?- termino con una risa algo histérica y papa se veía como si fuera a soltar una carcajada, pero totalmente fingida.

Rodé los ojos- Hay algo que no me están diciendo. ¿Es que no confían en mí?

- Claro que lo hacemos nena. Pero ciertas cosas es mejor que no sepas- contesto mi padre con cierto aire misterioso

Volví a rodar los ojos- Si no se trata de la mafia está bien.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-¡Buenas noticias familia! ¡Si vamos a una ciudad conocida, con muchos centros comerciales, Jessica y Karen me podrán visitar!- exclamo entusiasmada. Y luego yo era la tonta.

-Cariño, no vamos a una ciudad. Vamos a Byllesby, un pequeño pueblito nublado- mascullo mi padre.

Dos segundos después, Esmeralda yacía en el suelo.

Para los que no sepan, Byllesby es un pueblo de Virginia. En Virginia llueve a menudo, una razón más para odiarla, no para mí, sino para mi madre y Esmeralda. Aunque me gustaba la lluvia, también me gustaban los días soleados. Había muchos bosques por la zona de Virginia. Genial. Me perdería, como siempre. Aunque los adoraba.

Hola queridos lectores. Estoy contenta de ver que hay gente que lee mi fic :D. Pero no me habéis dejado ningun review :'(. Recordad que puedo ver quienes lo leen por eso por algo llamado Story Traffic. Les hago un pedido personal: No entiendo como dejar un facebook aqui. Queria poner el que tengo (no es el mio real, pues mi nombre no es Svetlana xD). Se los dejo para que sean my best friends (?. Bueno, quiza no tanto, pero por ahi podrian ser mis amiwis :D. Eso si, si me explican, (y me agregan luego, xD) les mandare un adelanto de cada fic. No se si a alguien le va a interesar xD.

Aqui les va algo del fic, porque no me gusto mucho como me quedo, pero tengo que expliar todooo xD.

Gwen, como verán, es una chica que a primera vista puede parecer que tiene una vida bastante perfecta. Pero como sabéis, nadie tiene una vida perfecta. Mas adelante iré revelando sus problemas familiares y personales. Pues tiene varios. Así como tiene defectos. Ahora, es por así decirlo, el capitulo piloto. Los Cullen, van a aparecer con ciertas personitas. Eso si, no esos que aparecen de la manga. No, unos que ya estaban establecidos, pero que saldrán por su cuenta. Yo me entiendo xD. Quiero que sepan que Esmeralda, es una buena chica. No es una zorra como las amigas que tiene, es solo que se ha dejado influenciar. Porque aun que no lo parezca, es muy sensible y llora mucho. Es bastante distinta a Gwen. Quien quiero que sea distinta de Bella, pues Bella me gusta y me identifico un poco con ella, es demasiado llorona y un poco débil. Ademas, abandona a toda su familia por Edward. No digo que el amor que tienen no sea suficiente, pero creo que deja que el amor la influencie lo suficiente como para pensar claramente. Trato de hacerlos lo mas parecidos al libro. Aunque no escribiré POV de ninguno de los Cullen, excepto Renesmee. Es porque no me siento que pueda escribir imitando al libro. Por favor, comprended que hay que escribir con lo que os sintáis cómodos. Bueno, con respecto al amor que sentirá Gwen por personitas x, ella no dejara que la domine y sera alguien fuerte, al estilo de Elena de Crónicas Vampiricas.

Bueno, me despido. Porfis recordareis ser buenitos conmigo, que soy pequeñita y me afecta (?.


	3. Recuerdos y Familia

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos y familia

Ya habíamos organizado las maletas, nos habíamos despedido de nuestras amigas y estábamos listas para largarnos de aquí. Esmeralda ya se había repuesto de su ataque de pánico, luego de poner sus condiciones:

-Tendría libertad para viajar, hasta que llegaran mama y papa, a las ciudades importantes en busca de centros comerciales.

-Tendría absoluta libertad para llamar a quien quisiera

- Podría gastarse cantidades de dinero

- Yo no la molestaría.

JA. Como si me importaran sus condiciones de niña mimada. Tendría que soportar estar en ese lugar. No quería, pero no era tan egoísta. Era lo mejor para papa y mama, así que suponía que podría soportarlo. No sabía para que hacia tanto lio Esmeralda, si de todos modos, seguramente seria popular allí también y tendría amigas idiotas como las que dejaba aquí. Joder, definitivamente nunca comprendería a mi hermana.

Con tristeza, mire la casa que me había dado cobijo durante 17 años. Había muchos hermosos momentos ahí como para dejarla. Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte y poder soportarlo, luego, una universidad como Oxford, Yale o Harvard. Eso si estaba en mi futuro, o al menos en lo que planee.

Supuse que sería bueno pasar tiempo con mis abuelos paternos. No los conocía demasiado, ya que vivían tan lejos de nosotros...

La única abuela que conocía era mi abuela materna; había muerto antes de Navidad. Yo la había querido y la seguía queriendo.

Una lagrima se me deslizo por la cara.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- oí que una voz masculina preguntaba eso

Lo mire fijamente. Era de tez morena, musculoso, cabello negro y parecía realmente alto. Era muy guapo. Si que tenia músculos. Aun con aquella chaqueta se notaban sus deliciosos músculos.

-Sí, gracias- le sonreí.

- ¿Pues por que llorabas? Oh, disculpa si era algo personal, yo...- tartamudeo apresuradamente.

- No importa, recordaba algo triste- le sonreí lastimeramente.

- A propósito, soy Jacob Black - me dijo y extendió su mano.

- Gwen Masen, mucho gusto- le sonreí

Después de presentarnos, llego mi encantadora hermana (nótese el sarcasmo), quien procedió a coquetearle de forma descarada.

-Hola, encantada soy Esmeralda Masen- le dijo coquetamente, batiendo sus pestañas.

- Jacob Black- le dijo un poco incomodo.

-Aunque no lo parezca, somos hermanas. Yo soy la inteligente y ella la pendeja remilgada –le dije con el mayor desenfado posible.

- Se nota el parecido- luego se echo a reír escandalosamente, mientras Esmeralda me fulminaba con los ojos.

-Un placer chicas, pero debo irme. Ya llegue a mi destino- nos dijo de forma cortes y amigable

- Pues, si quieres te puedo dar mi tele...-

-Lo lamento, mi novia me espera. Además, ¿para qué querría tu tele?- le dijo de forma que parecía como si se lo creyera. Esto no era algo que se veía todos los días. Alguien rechazando a Esmeralda.

- Pendejo capullo idiota- farfullo ella al bajarse.

- Que no caiga a tus pies no lo convierte en un idiota. Además te dijo que tenía novia o ¿acaso crees que tu eres mejor para él? Ni siquiera es tu tipo- le conteste secamente.

- Pues sí, lo convierte en un idiota. Muchos han dejado a sus novias por mí. Además, los chicos SON MI TIPO- me dijeron triunfante y orgullosa. Y pensar que era mi hermana.

- ¿Y estas orgullosa de ello? Me parece que tus ratas de alcantarilla te transformaron y la verdad, no me gusta la nueva Esmeralda- todavía no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Hace unos años ella era más tímida que yo. Por favor, si lo dijera ahora, nadie me lo creería. Sería como decir que el sol no sale por la mañana.

-Déjame en paz, ñoña patética- farfullo de forma ininteligible.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir? Idiota- me burle.

- Ya te lo dije, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- me grito la loca.

- Haz lo que te plazca, pero lárgate de aquí- ok, ya me había cabreado. Pero en mi defensa, ella me provoco. Como leches se suponía que soportara todo un verano con ella.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto deseo irme de aquí, mas si debo soportarte- me lanzo con la mayor saña posible.

Y dimos por finalizada la conversación en ese punto. Casi una hora después, me dijo de forma amigable:

- Al llegar, daremos una fiesta para conocer a la gente- empezaba a creer que era bipolar.

-No gracias, paso-le conteste. No es que fuera amargada, me gustaba ir a veces a alguna fiesta, pero una fiesta con un montón de desconocidos no era precisamente mi ideal de fiesta.

-¡Oh, vamos, por favor!- se quejo tan fuerte que algunos pasajeros se voltearon a vernos con fastidio, ya que eran las 2:15 de la mañana. Ups.

-Cierra la boca, a este paso nos echaran por ruidosas- le dije zamarreándola.

-Ni creas que esto ha terminado- me amenazo. Eso no era nada bueno.

10 horas después, aterrizamos en Chicago, donde nuestros abuelos nos esperaban. A pesar de haberlos visto dos veces, los reconocí por los rasgos semejantes, como los ojos verdes del abuelo, la nariz simétrica y la fuerte mandíbula. Mi padre se parecía más a su propio padre, mientras que había sacado de su madre el color de cabello, la forma redonda de los ojos y los labios finos.

-Rebecca, Esmeralda- saludo mi abuelo, que por cierto, se llama Richard.

- Niñas, ¿cómo han estado?- dijo de forma cariñosa la abuela, que se nombra Allison.

-Hola abuela, hola abuelo. Bien, terminamos la escuela y...- había comenzado a decir de forma normal. "Había".

- ¡Abuela, abuelo!- dijo de forma entusiasta Esmeralda, mientras corría a abrazarlos. Decir que me quede estupefacta es un eufemismo. La cara de ellos no tenia precio.

-Hola querida- respondió de forma algo incomoda Nanny, así la llamábamos de pequeñas.

A pesar de los incómodos primeros días, todo fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. Pude enterarme de cosas interesantes de la familia, comer cosas deliciosas preparadas por la abuela, reír con el abuelo, etc. El día antes de partir, el abuelo me mostró una foto de sus tatarabuelos. En ella estaban mis tátara tatarabuelos: Richard y Sara. La foto mostraba a la pareja junto con 3 adolescentes, Gilbert, Katherine y Jhon. También estaba la familia del hermano de Richard, Edward. La familia de Edward se componía de él, su esposa Elizabeth y su hijo Edward. Este último parecía un dios griego. Nan, como le llamábamos cariñosamente, me explico que en la epidemia de la gripe española, Richard, Sara, Gilbert, Edward, Elizabeth y Edward hijo habían muerto, pero que Katherine y Jhon se habían salvado. Hasta pude ir a ver la tumba.

Nos despedimos de ellos, tomamos el avión y partimos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. Un nuevo comienzo me esperaba. Y a decir verdad, no estaba demasiado emocionada.


	4. Nuevos Comienzos

Capitulo 3

NUEVOS COMIENZOS

Luego de dormir, comer, leer y hartarme de aburrimiento en el avión por largas horas, finalmente llegamos. Recree mi discusión con Esmeralda sobre la fiesta, pensando como podría zafarme de ella.

-Primero tendríamos que visitar a nuestros vecinos, para ver si alguno es popular y a raíz de si es popular o no, nos dará teléfonos y /o direcciones- soltó Esmeralda. Yo me había sorprendido, estaba centrada leyendo un diario viejo que me había dado el abuelo de Elizabeth, la madre de Edward.

-Primero que nada, ¿podrías decirme de que rayos hablas?- le espete.

- De la fiesta, obvio- me contesto con "inocencia". RAYOS.

- ¿De qué fiesta me hablas?- le pregunte haciéndome la tonta. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

Naturalmente, me fulmino con los ojos.

-Ya sabes de que hablo, no te hagas la idiota-dijo flameando sus ojos.

-Pues yo te dije que no quiero ninguna fiesta-respondí a mi vez.

-Si la hacemos, te prometo que no te molestare- rayos, si que sabia negociar.

-Está bien, pero no me pidas que ponga buena cara- le dije de mala gana.

-¡Si, YUPI! ¡Tengo mucho por hacer! Y tienes que ayudarme-sentencio la dictadora, quien parecía una niña de seis cuando le regalan una muñeca.

- Yupi para mí- conteste, poniéndole mala cara.

Una vez que llegamos, corrió a la que sería su habitación y se cambio. Al salir, estaba deslumbrante, como siempre. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa con flecos, corto y unos zapatos de tacón Gucci plateados. Estaba vestida para impresionar, como si no lo hiciera simplemente con verla.

- ¡¿Que esperas? ¡Ve a cambiarte YA!-bramo. Wow, a veces podía ser una fiera.

Para molestarla, me puse una camiseta gris bonita, unos pantalones de chándal y unos tennis. No me pensaba arreglar en absoluto.

Al evaluar mi aspecto, frunció el ceño y los labios, pero lo dejo pasar. Era obvio que mi gusto de la moda era una espina en su costado. Si fuera por ella, debería vestirme y maquillarme todo el día, con vestidos, joyería, tacón, plataforma, etc. Mi tipo de ropa preferida eran camisetas largas, jeans, botas, tennis, chaquetas cortas, en fin. Bastante distinto al suyo, que se componía de cosas realmente caras y extravagantes. Siempre usaba su Blackberry para comprar por internet o para ver las últimas tendencias. Como si no tuviera el suficiente ego, tenía una página en facebook exclusivamente dedicado a ella. Joder, era una maldita egocéntrica.

Primeramente nos dirigimos a la casa de al lado.

Nos recibió una mujer amable, de pelo castaño obscuro y bonita sonrisa. Pregunto que deseábamos, y con tan solo decir que éramos las nuevas vecinas, como por arte de magia, se puso _demasiado_ contenta. Bastante sospechoso.

-Entonces son las hijas de Kara y John, ¿cierto?- pregunto con ojos chispeantes.

-Em, si. Soy Gwen y ella es mi hermana Es...- trate de decir.

-meralda. Un gusto. ¿De dónde conoce a mis padres?- pregunto amablemente, aunque alguien que la conociera diría que no le importaba en absoluto.

- Somos viejas amigas- sonrió- Esperen que les presento a mi hijo Mark y a Logan- dijo de forma algo... ¿maliciosa?

Acto seguido, un chico de complexión musculosa, atractivo, de pelo corto negro, tez bronceada y arrogancia en el rostro, de unos 18, apareció.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mark- dijo con voz que creo que pretendía ser ¿seductora? Definitivamente no era mi tipo. Quizá el de Esmeralda.

Un muchacho de 17 años, hizo acto de aparecer. Era de tez blanca, tenía los ojos azules más líquidos y hermosos que había visto, pelo obscuro, delgado pero musculoso y guapísimo.

-Soy Logan, un placer conocerlas- nos dijo de forma tímida.

Yo no tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos. Bueno lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna. Punto. Según Esmeralda, yo tenía cara de ser rompecorazones. En realidad, no había salido con ningún chico. No es que nunca me hubiera gustado alguno, sino que era demasiado tímida. Hubo algunos que quisieron hacerse los listos, pero siempre les cortaba la broma de raíz.

- Esto niñas, es todo un gusto conocerlas, pero debo hacer un recado. Si quieren quédense, pasen cuando quieran- nos dijo de forma amable. Está bien, Esmeralda no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho.

Cuando se fue la madre, volvió la sonrisita arrogante al rostro de Mark. Imbécil.

-Bueno, es hora de que me presente "realmente"- dijo de forma totalmente idiota, dibujando unas comillas aéreas- Soy Mark, el mariscal de campo, el chico mas...

-deseado y popular- completo su hermano rodando los ojos- ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo publiques.

- Solo me presentaba, hermanito. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes, muñecas?- Nos dijo de forma "seductora". Idiota. Capullo.

- Soy Esmeralda Masen, y ella es mi hermana, Gwen- les contesto de forma coqueta. Iugh.

- Pues mucho gusto. Esto, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche, Esmeralda?- le dijo sin más preámbulo. Descarado. De todos modos, esa era la intención de Esmeralda.

-No esta noche. Tengo cosas que hacer. Aunque aceptaría ir el viernes a algún lado- insinuó mi hermana.

-El viernes será. Oye, ¿qué otras cosas?- le contesto de forma un poquito posesiva.

-Tengo que planear una fiesta. ¿Podrías indicarles a tus amigos que daré una fiesta?- le dijo batiendo sus pestañas, cuando quería que alguien hiciera algo, hacia exactamente eso. Y funcionaba. Y funciono.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿A cuántos debo invitar?- parecía algún tipo de idioma popular que yo no entendía. Si, no es muy complicado entender su idioma y la manera en que piensan, pues es sumamente superficial. Aun así, ellos se entendían haciendo como que hablaban de cosas importantes. Solo era una jodida fiesta. Ni que fuera algo tan grande.

-A los que quieras, cariño- Puaj, no habían salido y ya le decía cariño. Aunque eso era algo común, no quería imaginar lo que sería su "cita". Me bastaba con que no fuera en casa. Seguramente, tendría que hablar con Esmeralda sobre traer chicos a casa.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo es la fiesta? Así se cuando debo avisarles- espeto de forma ansiosa.

-Mañana, en mi casa, a las 22:00 – dijo satisfecha.

Parecían dispuestos a continuar con la charla, por lo que decidí largarme de ahí. Ni siquiera me despedí, ya que de todos modos ni lo notaron, estaban enfrascados en la estúpida fiesta. Escuche ruidos de pasos junto a mí y me detuve.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Esmera..?- gruñí.

- No sé que quiera Esmeralda, pero yo vine aquí- me contesto Logan con una gran sonrisa. No estaba de humor para sonreír, pero de todos modos me contagio la sonrisa. Suspire. Era un chico agradable.

- Así que, ¿eres el hermano del chico más popular de aquí?- le pregunte con burla.

Al instante su sonrisa desapareció.

-Sí, pero si quieres su teléfono, yo...- respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿En serio tienes su teléfono?- le dije jugando- ¿Me lo darías? ¡Quiero saltar encima y destrozarlo!- me eche a reír y el conmigo.

- ¿En serio? Ya me agradas- dijo en plan de broma.

- Créeme, se lo que es que sean los más populares- le dije con fastidio. Me parecían tal para cual. Arrogante con Arrogante.

- Pero tu pareces una chica popular- contraatacó juguetón.

- Y tú también- le pegue un codazo.

Así pasamos la tarde, divirtiéndonos y bromeando. Hasta que bajo el sol, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

El levanto la vista, miro el cielo y soltó una maldicion.

-Demonios, es la hora de la cena. Debo irme, supongo que tu también, ¿ayudaras a tu hermana con la fiesta?- me dijo con preocupación.

- Si, Si, no quiero- masculle fastidiada. El rió y me ayudo a levantarme.

- Supongo que debería sentirme mal. No he sido invitado- rió. Era divertido.

- Pues te estoy invitando. Será estúpida- le dije. Al menos me divertiría más si iba.

- Pues gracias- sonrió en señal de aprecio- no estaré en el pueblo, me voy a casa de mi padre. Pero vuelvo el lunes- rayos, iba a extrañar reír.

-Está bien- hice una mueca.

- Pues es el adiós, adiós, nunca te olvidare- me dijo de forma dramática. Reímos los dos. Era fácil estar con él. Me hacía reír aunque no quisiera.

- Pues ya lárgate- le empuje jugando. De forma inesperada me abrazo y yo lo hice también.

-Volveré pronto. Que te diviertas- susurro en mi oído.

-Lo dudo- hice una mueca y el rió- tu diviértete.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermana me hizo un escándalo. Se parecía más bien a un interrogatorio, de esos que hacen los polis cuando creen que eres un sospechoso.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?¡¿Con quién estabas?- bramo mirándome como una desquiciada.

- Relájate, respira hondo, vamos conmigo, hazlo, 1, 2, 3- le dije para que se tranquilizara, lástima que fue en vano.

- ¡¿ESTABAS CON LOGAN?- grito e inclusive salto, como un personaje de TV.

- Cálmate, por favor. Solo salimos a dar una vuelta, nada más- la corte de la manera más brusca que pude.

-Claro, solo "caminaron"-soltó una carcajada.

-Pues para tu información, no todos tienen relaciones cuando dicen que van a dar una vuelta-conteste con fastidio.

-Pues si, como sea, no hablaba de eso- respondió juguetona.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Gwen, se notaba a leguas que le gustas- sonrió y añadió - no sé como no lo viste siendo tan perceptiva.

Se marcho a organizar las cosas para la bendita fiesta. Yo me quede pensando:  
>¿era posible que le gustara?. Era lindo, considerado, amable y divertido. Parecía perfecto. Era de mi misma edad. Extraño. Bastante. Me recordaba a esas novelas malditamente románticas, en donde la chica se mudaba a un pueblito y conocía al amor de su vida. JAJAJA. Algo tan ridículo no podía ser real. Aunque en realidad, eso afecto mi vida…<p>

Decidí despejarme y escribirle una carta a mi hermanita. No he hablado tanto de ella; será que trato de reprimir que la extraño, ya que estudia en un internado en Chicago. Que suertuda; no tendría que soportar a Esmeralda. Rebecca, era más agradable que Esmeralda, además a ella no debía soportarla en las mismas clases. Era lista, hermosa, amable y divertida. La extrañaba demasiado.

Prepare la cena, al menos para mí: pizza para pedir. No tenía deseos de cocinar.

El chico que entregaba la pizza, rubio, tez pálida y complexión al parecer robusta, pero musculosa, típico jugador de fútbol. Estaba tan ocupada leyendo la cuenta, ya que habíamos pedido con varias cosas y sin otras.

- Pizza sin peperonni, con mucho queso, sin grasa, con jamón cortado, queso rayado, sin aceitunas, con salsa de tomates del lado derecho, sin demasiada sal y con... - frunció el ceño, tratando de leer toda la orden sin equivocarse. Sin embargo, me estaba cansando, por lo que lo corte bruscamente.

-Sí, se la orden, ahora ¿podrías dármela?- le dije de forma algo brusca. El levanto la mirada y me miro embobado. Me halago que me mirase así, pero apenas 10 segundos luego, su mirada cambio a la de un idiota presumido. O sea, a la de un pendejo con hormonas.

-Hola muñeca, soy Michael- se presento tratando de coquetearme. Iugh. Seguramente ya pensaba algo desagradable, por la expresión de su cara. ¿No se supone que en los pueblos no son así las cosas? Digo, parece una estupidez, pero supuestamente deberían ser amables y que se yo, nada ninfómanos, solo demasiado alegres. Pero creo que mi maldición es la de adolescentes dominados por sus jodidas hormonas de mierda.

- ¿Puedes darme la pizza o debo hacer que te despidan, _muñeco_?- le lancé con la mayor frialdad posible. Tarado.

- La gatita tiene carácter- sonrió de forma libidinosa. En serio quería que se largara.

- Gatita serás tú- sisee, totalmente cabreada. Capullo patán.

-Michael, que gusto conocerte finalmente- se presento de forma coqueta mi hermana, aunque conociéndola, no le atraía en absoluto. En realidad era su tipo, pero suponía que si estaba con el seria por popularidad, sin embargo, para ello tenia a Mark. La verdad, no sabría, son cosas de populares.

-Esmeralda, Mark me hablo de ti. Veo que no exagero en absoluto- le sonrió, de forma "sutil". Es obvio que es demasiado egocéntrico. Si el ego fuera un superpoder, probablemente varios de aquí tendrían poderes. Me preguntaba el hecho de que en este pequeño pueblito, fueran tan vanidosos y estúpidos. Probablemente, se creerían la crème de la crème.

El muchacho se largo, por fin pensé, después de hablar con mi hermana.

Decidí comer la pizza, mirar una película y dormir. Eso hice. Aunque tarde en dormirme. Mire como llovía un rato. No sé, supongo que son pendejadas mías, pero me gusta ver la lluvia

Hola queridos lectores, les agradezco por dejarme sus maravillosos reviews :D. Aunque son poquitos, me alegran :). Aqui estamos con el 3er capitulo. Me han preguntado si es Jacob la razón por la que están tan nerviosos los padres. Jaja, pobrecito, en eso no tiene nada que ver. Pero los Cullen harán una pequeña aparición en el próximo capitulo. Tambien me han preguntado sobre la relación entre Renesmee y Jake aca. Pues, ahora todavía no estará, pero mas adelantes van a aparecer. Pensaba después si salia todo bien en este fic, continuarlo con otro que se llamaría Moonlight, el que trataría específicamente de la vida de los Cullen post-Amanecer y el triangulo amoroso de Nessie- Jake y persona x. Asimismo, explicaría algunas cosas de este que quizás no estarían entendidas :). Muchísimas gracias, Annimo, Zoe y Sarah por sus reviews :D. Creo que tiene que dejar su email (pongan el email y arroba, h si es para hotmail o la letra con la que empiece) así les pongo información privilegiada :D. Me despido :D Actualizare pronto :D

Ah y una cosa mas. Imaginense a Gwen como Erica Leerhsen en Wrong Turn 2 (tendrian que imaginarla como si tuviera ojos verdes y pelo rubio rojizo xD). A Esmeralda como Emily Browning en Sucker Punch. A Rebecca como a Molly Quinn, cuando era mas joven :). A John como Jesse Metcalfe en todas contra John. A Logan como el guapísimo Logan Lerman (L). Después me falta decidir quienes serian los padres xD.


	5. Atardeceres

Capitulo 4

ATARDECERES

Al día siguiente, recorrí la casa. Estaba decorada con buen gusto, en especial nuestras habitaciones. Había 7 habitaciones: para mis padres, para mi, para Esmeralda, para Gwen, para invitados, una especie oficina- despacho para mi padre, y una habitación especial para los diseños de mama. Sin contar que había 8 baños y cada habitación en la que dormiría alguien, tenía un closet tipo los de las pelis. Al salir de casa, vi la fachada de nuestro "humilde" hogar. Se nos veía como una gente rica. En este pueblito, ninguno parecía demasiado rico, pero eso aparentaba no importarles mucho, ya que de todos modos eran arrogantes.

No se porque me había enfadado tanto al venir aquí. Probablemente, porque perdería a mis amigas, mi vieja casa y mi entorno. Todo eso, lo extrañaría demasiado. Pero a mi me gustaba la lluvia y los bosques. Precisamente eso, había en Byllesby, Virginia.

Adoraba el verano, el calor, la playa, etc. Pero adoraba también la lluvia y los bosques. Mas no me gustaba el invierno, porque significaba inevitablemente frió e instituto. No era que me fuera mal en el instituto, al contrario, siempre obtenía sobresaliente, pero odiaba estudiar y hacer las tareas. Como cualquier ser humano normal.

Me puse un jean, una simple blusa lila con una larga gris debajo, unos tennis, una chaqueta, y salí. Esmeralda dormía, como siempre. Más bien diría que estaba muerta, ya que cuando dormía no había nada en el mundo que la despertara. Y si uno osaba despertarla, moriría.

Decidí echar un vistazo al bosque, se veía tan encantador y seguro. Sip, seguro y encantador. Después de marcar el camino cuidadosamente (era un desastre, siempre me perdía), seguí mirando el hermoso bosque.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, decidí salir, no quería tentar mi suerte. Pero no tenía ganas de irme. En vez de salir, me puse a observar las casas. Algunas eran bastante bonitas, otras, rayaban en el mal gusto. Hubo una en particular que parecía ser de los ricachones, que era realmente un dolor para los ojos. Un popo de perro, o en su defecto, una mierda. Trataban de mostrar su poderío de forma ostentosa. PUAJ.

Ay, genial. Ya me había perdido. Me llamo la atención algo que vi. Parecía un punto demasiado blanco en el bosque. Decidí pedir ayuda, no quería hacerme la orgullosa y tratar de encontrar el camino por mi cuenta, porque era inútil hacer eso, jamás lo encontraría, por más que estuviese atrás de mi espalda.

Corrí en esa dirección, y llegue. Tenía razón. No era un punto blanco. Era una casa BLANCA. Estaba muy bien, perfecta. Tenía clase y buen gusto, además de que tenía un toque de antigüedad y de modernidad al mismo tiempo. Se veía que era lujosa pero no era ostentosa.

Genial. Seguro los dueños serian unos ricachones engreídos que se reirían de mi por ser tan tonta de perderme mi segundo día aquí, pero no me importaba.

Aporree la puerta con mis puños, y abrió una mujer. Una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, sobrehumanamente hermosa. Además, su cara irradiaba su amabilidad, y no se porque, me recordaba a mi madre, aunque pareciera diez años menor.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto de forma amable pero con un poco de recelo. Siempre había sido buena percibiendo. Sip, "percibir", era la palabra correcta. Podía, en general, adivinar la personalidad de alguien y percibía fácilmente sus sentimientos. Supongo que es normal. O quizás ver tantas pelis y conocer tanta gente me hubiera ayudado.

-Esto, yo... me perdí- confesé avergonzada- ¿Podría ayudarme a encontrar mi casa?-dije con la cabeza gacha.

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse cariño- me palmeo la cabeza como si fuera una niña de 5 años. Era amable y me caía bien, pero era un poco intimidante su belleza.

-Muchísimas gracias. Lamento molestarla, es que soy un desastre con los caminos- mierda, no pude contenerme, estúpida. Mi jodida honestidad. Agh. Ahora parecería una niñita.

-No pasa nada, no molestas. Ahora le diré a uno de mis hijos para que te acompañe-se me turbo el corazón cuando dijo eso. ¿Sería tan hermoso como su madre? Me avergoncé de mi misma. Lo más probable es que tuviera novia y que fuera una modelo.

- Jacob, podrías indicarle a... ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto con dulzura. Si se trataba del único Jacob que yo conocía, habría preferido tratar de encontrar el camino yo sola.

-Me llamo Gwen Mas...- me presente de forma formal, pero antes de poder terminar alguien corrió y me interrumpió.

-¡Gwen! Nunca creí que te volvería a ver- me dijo de forma entusiasta Jacob Black, el chico que había conocido en el aeropuerto. Seguía igual de guapo pero era... ¿tan grande?

-¡Jake! Yo tampoco, descuida mi hermana no está por aquí- reímos los dos- Dime, ¿qué haces por aquí? Te imaginaba en un lugar más... cálido- agregue. Es que realmente parecía más de los tíos que están en lugares como Californias o en otras mierdas soleadas.

-Tampoco yo me imaginaba estar en este lugar, pero aquí estoy, con mi linda novia- sonrió y suspiro. Vaya, si que estaba enamorado. Tendría mucha suerte- Dime, ¿qué haces perdida por aquí? ¿Es que acaso me seguiste?- se mofo.

-Tienes mucho ego-contraataque. Maravilloso, un creído mas. Bueno, al menos, era divertido.

-Tengo motivos para tenerlo- sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. Ay por favor, ¿todos aquí eran arrogantes?- Te llevare a tu casa, ¿sabes si quiera donde vives?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-Em, no- vergüenza, era lo que sentía- solo sé que es una casa blanca, muy grande, con un jardín enorme y muy bonito. Ah, y tiene una casa marrón, como si fuera una cabaña, al lado, ¿eso ayuda?- comenzaba a preocuparme, quizás hubieran un montón de casas así por aquí y terminábamos recorriendo el pueblo.

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes- sonrió con seguridad.

Caminamos un rato a través del bosque. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. No parecía en absoluto hijo de la señora hermosa, ni siquiera pariente.

Miro mi rostro y soltó - Solo pregúntamelo.

-Esto, ¿por qué vives con ellos? No te pareces en nada a la mujer hermosa- dije algo avergonzada de no saber su nombre.

-Se llama Esme Cullen, y si, tienes razón, no somos familia. Pero mi novia es su... hija- ah, ahora tenía sentido. Además, su apellido era Black, por lo que seguramente vivían juntos.

-¡Esta es la casa! Perdón, mi casa- grite, el solo se carcajeo.

-Pues, supongo que nos veremos en el instituto G- dijo carcajeándose aun mas.

-No me llames G, odio ese nombre. Y supongo que si adiós- como odiaba ese estúpido nombre. Prefería que un perro defecara en mi rostro antes que me dijeran asi. Un niño en la primaria me había dicho así... Ash, era un recuerdo que deseaba olvidar.

Después de que vi que se marchara, me eche a correr. Si él me viera corriendo, seguramente se burlaría por mi cobardía. Cuando finalmente entre, los ojos enfurecidos de Esmeralda solo podían presagiar algo realmente malo.

Hola, decidi dejarles dos capis seguidos :D. Recien veo el review de oqidoki'C. Muchas gracias! JAJAJA Esmeralda podría considerarse una zorra, pero luego veras que aunque parezca realmente superficial (a veces es realmente superficial) tiene profundas capas en su interior, que hacen que sea así. Ojala les gusten los capis, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6 :D: Pronto podre subirlos. Un día creare un trailer, primero tengo que descubrir como xD.


	6. La Estúpida Fiesta

La estúpida fiesta

OHOH. Eran las doce del mediodía. Y apenas había salido a recorrer el pueblo a las 7:30. Tarde más de lo esperado.

-¡¿DONDE ESTABAS? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDARIAS CON LA FIESTA! ¡TENGO QUE TRANSFORMAR EL PISO, EL JARDIN Y ALGUNA HABITACION, ADEMAS DE LA COCINA! ¡Y PREPARAR MI ATUENDO Y EL TUYO!- grito. Parecía una ogra a punto de estallar. Niña berrinchuda. Y molesta. Por que nunca se callaba? Siempre tenía que hacer un drama de todo. Al contrario de mi. Yo siempre era mas callada y reflexiva.

-Primero, no debo darte ninguna explicación. Segundo, no tengo porque ayudarte. Tercero, ¿mama y papa saben de esta fiesta? Cuarto, no soy una niña de dos años, puedo escoger mi propia ropa- le conteste calmadamente. Una idea se acababa de asomar. Si papa y mama no sabían de la fiesta, NO habría fiesta. Y podría disfrutar mi tarde sin tener que sonreír o intentar sonreír. Con una mueca seguro bastaría.

-Primero, si debes, ya que soy mayor- rodé los ojos cuando dijo eso. Era mayor por 1,3 segundos. Ridiculo- Segundo, si debes ayudarme. Tercero, si saben. L a llame hace media hora y le pareció perfecto. Cuarto, mira como estas vestida. Es OBVIO que no puedes- dijo burlona. Mierda, odiaba que fuera mi melliza. No era una persona que dijera malas palabras. Solía ser calmada. Pero Esmeralda, sacaba lo peor de mí, a veces. Que en realidad, era casi todos los días.

-Como sea, no pienso ayudarte. Y mi cuarto ni siquiera pienses que lo tocaras. Si quieres, usa TU cuarto, pero si llego a ver una pareja en mi cuarto, en el de Rebecca, o de papa y mama, te prometo que los asesino a ellos, luego a ti. ¿Entendiste o te lo repito, _cariño?_- le dije un "poco" grosera. Pero si llegaba a pasar eso, de verdad los echaría a patadas, los avergonzaría en público y se acabaría la fiesta. Nadie, NADIE, iba a mancillar mi cuarto con sucios fluidos corporales practicando como reproducirse en un futuro.

Ella simplemente rodó los ojos ante mi comentario, y se dispuso a seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. Claro, a ella le importaba un pepino eso. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Después de todo, era lo que ella hacía en las fiestas.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos de nuestra "charla", tocaron el timbre. Esmeralda acudió a abrir, y sorpresa sorpresa, el pendejo de Mark. Que amena visita (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Hola sexy, ¿como estas?-pregunto Mark a mi hermana, a lo que ella soltó una risita tonta.

-Genial guapo, ¿me ayudarías con la fiesta?-le pregunto, aunque más bien le dijo en tono "sensual". Puaj.

-Claro, para eso vine. Hay que elegir quienes vendrán- respondió arrogante.

Ambos se dispusieron para elegir a los "dichosos" participantes. Seguramente, mi hermana pensaba invitar a los más populares, que obviamente fueran menos hermosas que ella. El chico, no sé de dónde y tampoco me importa, tenia fotos de casi cada miembro de la escuela.

Luego recordé. El celular, claro. Aunque era un poco raro que sacara fotos a todos. Quizá simplemente no le funcionaba la cabeza y quería hacerse el macho con sus "conquistas".

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto mi hermana con obvio descontento en su voz.

- Ellos, son los Cullen- contesto el muchacho, con ¿enojo o envidia? No lo sé. Pero me pico la curiosidad, por lo que me puse a mirar las fotos que tenia.

Nunca había visto tanta belleza. Parecían ángeles. Y seguramente, eran muchísimo más perfectos en persona. Sus facciones…. perfectas. Todo en ellos era simplemente…. perfecto. Y eso que era simplemente una foto borrosa en una porquería de celular.

-Wow, son tan… Wow- dije, más bien pensé en voz alta.

-¿Son populares? ¿Tienen pareja? ¿Son ricos?- fueron las preguntas que salieron del "alma" de Esmeralda. O sea, tan típico de ella. Fijándose siempre en la belleza interior (nótese el sarcasmo, por segunda vez). Engreída idiota.

- No son populares, ellos mismo se rehúsan a hablar con alguien. Son adoptados por el doctor Cullen y su esposa, Esme Cullen. El musculoso es Emmet Cullen, el de pelo raro es Edward Cullen y la que tiene el pelo igual, Renesmee, su hermana; la de pelo en puntas, Alice Cullen y la morena Bella Cullen. Los dos rubios, son Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Son los sobrinos o algo así de la señora Cullen. Cada uno tiene pareja. Emmet con Rosalie, Edward con Bella, Renesmee con un tal Jacob, Alice con Jasper. Por lo que se, creo que si- le contesto. Guau, seguro debían interesarle las chicas para investigar tanto. No le podía culpar, eran tan perfectas. Lo que no parecía entender es que jamás le darían una oportunidad. Con esos novios, para que querrían a un idiota como él. Podía ser guapo, pero no mucho. Comparado con los Cullen, el parecía nada más que un simple sapo, mientras que ellos, y ellas, en esa foto tan solo, tenían todo el aspecto de dioses griegos.

- ¡Debemos invitarlos! ¡Tienen que venir!- grito mi hermana, con esos grititos que hacen las chicas en las pelis. Ridículo. No parecían los típicos adolescentes que les interesara hacer amistad con un montón de interesados e interesadas que nada más estarían con ellos por su belleza apabullante y su atractivo increíble.

Luego de terminar todo para una buena fiesta, finalmente Mark se marcho. Finalmente. Creí que vomitaría si le daba otra palmada en el trasero a mi hermana. Me vinieron arcadas. MIERDA. ESO ERA ASQUEROSO.

-Nadie sabe donde viven los Cullen. ¿Cómo podré localizarlos?- se pregunto, creo que para si misma. Ya conocía lo que pasaría. Esmeralda los invitaría, pero querría conquistarlos, probablemente, al de pelo cobrizo. Tan predecible y al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente fastidioso.

- Yo sé donde viven. Viven muy muy muy muy muy dentro del bosque. Esta lo suficientemente lejos como para que rubias estúpidas con zapatos de Gucci, no los molesten- ante mi respuesta, me saco la lengua como una niña de 5 años.

-¿No me jodas, si?- mascullo- Tengo que llamar a Jessica, Janet, quienes por cierto, tuve que convencer para que no te denunciaran con la policía. ¡Prácticamente las dejaste en el hospital!- grito, tratando de defenderlas- si mama y papa llegan a saber de esto, probablemente te meterán a una de esas clases de manejo de la ira- dijo burlesca.

-Pero tú no les dirás nada, porque entonces yo debería decirle a papa que follaste con chicos en su cama. ¿OK?- le dije, más bien la amenacé.

Claro, nadie, excepto mi melliza y sus amigas plásticas, sabe que paso. Pues, antes de irme les hice una visita. En donde a Jessica la pinte de amarillo en todo el cuerpo. A Janet le pegue una peluca hecha de popo de perro. A Maria, oh si, ella. Le puse salsa de tomate en sus bolsos, sus zapatos, el pelo se lo teñí de morado, rosa y verde. También la pinte de naranja y le saque las cejas. Y le di un tratamiento le mélange de mucus, sales, les ongles, et, bien sûr, merde de chien. Todo eso paso, mas con un plus extra. Las grabe y robe sus diarios, donde se insultaban las unas a las otras y hablaban mal de todo el pueblo. Y ademas, les rompí la nariz. Fue un momento glorioso.

Parezco demasiado vengativa, ¿no es así? Pues tengo razones. Ellas, me separaron de mi hermana. Habían escrito en su diario esto: (diario de María). Estas si son zorras.

Querido Diario: 25-5-2010

Oy fue un día genial. Los chicos miraban mi tracero, oh sí, es que me veía tan sexy con esa falda cortícima. Apenas degaba a la imajinasión. Oy yo y Teddy, el novio de Ecmeralda follamos. Es ta tan vueno. (Lenguaje extremadamente grosero y asqueroso, seguido de increiblemente pornograficas descripciones del miembro viril de Theodoro y de, ehh, bueno, todo el _proceso_). Todo por culpa de hella. Es tan mogigata, y el tan sexy. Y yo soy tan sexy e irresistible.

Hablándote de mis amigas:

Jessica: ruvia, pero con unos quilos de más. Es un poco vaja, aun cuando bibe usando tacones. Devería aserce una liposucción. Quisá devería hoperarce las "bubis"de nuevo, pues ce las opero, y le quedaron realmente puntiagudas.

Janet: castania. Es rara pero es rica, y bastante guapa. Aunque devería hoperarce la naris. En realidad, no es guapa. Digo eso porque soy tan generoza. Pero creo que tendria que operarse las manos baroniles que tiene y su enorme narisota. Ademas de sacarce los pelos de la naris. Puaj.

Esmeralda: ruvia. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, ella es más hermosa que yo. Es más delgada y muy sexy. Aunque es una mogigata estúpida. Antez, era vonita y se veztía muy bien. Aora, es popular. Pero me bengo de que me saque mi lugar acostándome con su novio. El chico primero la amaba, que triste. Ahora, ama cojer conmigo. Que tonta. La odio. Le mentí con que su ermana, popular desde antes, hablaba mal de ella, que era una tonta tímida nerd. ASH, odio a su hermana. Ez tan guapa. Tan inteligente, amavle, dulse, sexy, popular, rica, en fin, perfecta. Todos los idiotas disen ezo. YO SOY PERFECTA, NO ELLA. Cuando llegaron, fueron la bomba sexy. Las mellizas súper sexy. YO SOY LA BOMBA SEXY.

Hablando de mí, yo soy delgada con mucho busto y trasero. Naturales. Tengo una cara perfecta. Morena, de ojos obscuros y piel bronceada perfecta. Las rubias Masen jamáz me ganaran. Voy a tomar algo de Vodka a la fiesta de Max y drogas, que él tiene muchas. También dijo que hay un tío que me pagaría si bailaba sin ropa arriba de el. Supongo que follare mucho.

Querido Diario: 30-5-2010

UFF estoy tan hocupada que no pude escribir. De todos modos, se thermina la hescuela. Mucho mejor, aci puedo follar cuando quiera y en donde quiera. Una chica pelirroja oy tiro su malteada sobre mi. Es tan idiota. Y es un emvidiosa. Dijo que fue un ascidente. Me quita mi bluza, kedandome en brasier. Todos miraban mis perfectas y increivlemente grandes vuvis. Si fuera hombre, yo chuparia mis vuvis sin parar. (Descripciones de sus bubis durante unos 15 minutos, increíblemente aburrido y bastante asqueroso. Puaj. Zorra egocéntrica.). Como esa chica tenia que aprender que conmigo nadie se mete, en el tercer receso le tiramos malteadas, arruinando su asqueroso conjunto. Tambien nos burlamos de ella. Despues de todo, solo es un asquerosa imvesil que a nadie le importa. Luego, fue todo lo usual. Insultar a la gorda vaca de Madeline o como sea, vurlarme de los maestros viejos, inventar rumores para que echen a las Masen, entrar con mi entrada triunfal a las clases, empugar a las asquerosas don nadie a los casilleros, vurlarme de conjuntos orrivles y peinados asquerosos. El viejo Polidor me jodio todo el dia porque entre un poco tarde. Usualmente me les insinuo y me dejan libre. O sino, follo con ellos, como con el entrenador. Jodido viejo de mierda. Soy la reina. NO ME PUEDEN DECIR NADA. ESTE BIEJO SE BA.

No es necesario que les muestre los de Jessica y Janet no? Dicen prácticamente lo mismo. Solo copie esta parte, porque quiero que se note lo enferma que esta esa chica. Me da asco. Ahora esta claro que tengo razón. Es una perra prostituta. Envié a cada casa los diarios. Inclusive a las propias chicas. Al padre de María le dio un infarto. La madre se desmayo y vomito. ¿Algo extremo no? Pues no. Les ha hecho eso a muchas chicas. Se ha burlado de muchas, destruyendo autoestimas y etc. Tres chicas se hicieron anoréxicas y dos bulímicas por la culpa de esta maldita zorra. Esas chicas, usaban gafas, o por ahí no estaban a la súper moda. Pero no es todo. También ha golpeado chicas con su grupo. También les tiraba los libros. Sus proyectos de ciencia los destruía. Se burlaba de todos, aun de los maestros. No iban a clase. Claro, su madre, la directora, les aprobaba todo. Les hacían cosas a chicos nerds y ellos hacían la tarea. Fumaba, se drogaba y se prostituyo.

Me sentía mal por los señores, pero no por ella. Era hora de que alguien le pusiera un alto. Me llegaron las buenas noticias. Estaba en un reformatorio militar. Eso era muy bueno. Las demás chicas, habían acabado en algo por el estilo.

-Termine- dijo orgullosa mi hermana. Gire la vista para ver, curiosa, la "obra de arte" La casa, se veía bastante bien. Parecía adecuada para una fiesta. Da igual. No es eso lo que me interesaba.

-A propósito, ¿invitaras a los Cullen?- le pregunte de manera "desinteresada". No me acuséis, es solo curiosidad. Bueno, en mi defensa, ¿quien no tendria curiosidad sobre si un par de ángeles en la tierra se presentarían en su casa para una fiesta?

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo como- dijo molesta. Algo bueno. Casi me compadeczo de ellos si llegaran a venir. Ella les jodería todo el día.

A continuación, un timbrazo al teléfono me asusto. Levante temblorosa (cual cobarde, esperando que sea el malo de las pelis que solo respira y te asusta).

-¿Hola?- pregunte un poco asustada. No esperaba que alguien tuviera ya nuestro teléfono.

-Hola muñeca-dijo Mark. Idiota. ¿Por eso me había asustado? Claro, Esmeralda se lo habría dado. Me pegue en la frente. Era _demasiado obvio._

- Hola imbécil. Esmeralda se fue un momento- le conteste con saña.

-Ya lo sé, la vi salir de tu casa- respondió.

-Entonces, ¿para qué llamas?- pregunte, confusa.

-Para que salgamos preciosa- dijo entusiasmado.

-Eso NUNCA pasara, ¿comprendes?- le dije. Claro, el tarado pensaba que yo era como mi hermana. Estúpido. No podíamos ser mas diferentes.

-Mira, pasare por tu casa en 10 minutos. Ponte algo muy sexy, linda- dijo y colgó. Ja. Yo no pensaba ponerme en absoluto, NO iba a salir con él. Era pesado, estúpido, inútil, estúpido, creído, estúpido, capullo, pendejo, arrogante y estúpido. ¿Ya mencione estúpido?

A los diez minutos, apareció en mi casa. Llevaba una ajustada remera negra y unos jeans. Miro mi vestimenta y frunció el ceño.

-No es que no te veas bien, pero ni siquiera te cambiaste- farfullo.

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso salir contigo, JAMAS. Ahora, largo de mi casa- le señale la entrada para que se largara, a lo que el negó con una sonrisa- bien, quédate. Pero que sea por la maldita fiesta. Si me llegas a molestar, te prometo que te pateare _ahí_- le amenace.

- Me encantas muñeca- dijo con una sonrisita que me asqueo.

Luego de esa irritante conversación, me fui a preparar un sándwich. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir unos brazos apretar mi cintura.

-Pero que demon…?- empecé a decir y me corto besándome. Si, el muy imbécil me beso a la fuerza. Prácticamente quería meter _su_ asquerosa lengua hasta la garganta. Reaccione quedándome como una estatua. Cuando finalmente termino, le di un puñetazo en la nariz y luego lo patee _ahí_.

-Mierda, auch, auch- se quejaba el marica. ¿A quién se le ocurre besar a alguien que te detesta? Solo a un imbécil como él. Despues de patearlo, _suavemente_ otra vez, se revolco por el suelo.

Después de revolcarse por el suelo unos 20 minutos, se largo, por fin. Ya era la hora de la bendita fiesta.

Sin embargo, apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta. Ya me preparaba para volver a darle una patada, cuando, _oh, ¡sorpresa!_

-¡Rebecca!-jadee mientras le gritaba y corría a abrazarla- ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mama y papa decidieron que mejor era que estuviera aquí. Por lo que aquí estoy- me dijo un poco nostálgica.

-No importa, de todos modos, ¡estás aquí!- grita mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Me hicieron una fiesta? ¿Incluso antes de saber que venía aquí?- pregunto extrañada.

-Los caprichos de Esmeralda- suspire y ella rió- al menos harás que esta porquería de fiesta sea más divertida.

Ella simplemente rió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Esmeralda había dejado un vestido y un par de zapatos para mí, junto con un par de aros y un collar. Bufe. Podría haber elegido mi ropa YO misma. No era minusvalida, me podía valer por mi misma. Me había sorprendido bastante que viniera. A ella le gustaba mucho su internado. A pesar de que nos extrañara, tenia muchas amigas. Ya sabia yo que seria así. Ella siempre había sido amable, inteligente, leal, honesta, dulce y fuerte. Caray, sueno mas como si fuera su madre.

_Nota de autora: Recomendacion musical: Cool (Lowrider) y The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling__. U otra que se les ocurra para una fiesta :D._

Una hora más tarde, comenzó la fiesta. Realmente odiaba usar tacones. Odiaba usar un vestido con tacones. Y odiaba que me maquillaran tanto. Era una simple fiesta, no el recibimiento de un rey.

Era un descontrol. Dos horas más tarde, todo el mundo bailaba como loco. Eso me recordó cuanto odiaba las fiesta y más, sin ni siquiera alguna de mis amigas aquí. Esmeralda lucia bastante recuperada, ya que estaba "bailando" con un chico. Digo así porque más bien parecía que se frotaba. Agh, Puaj. Besos desenfrenados contra la pared. Que mierda de chicos. Ni respeto tenían.

-¡Que buena fiesta, chica!- grito un muchacho rubio.

-Eh, si, supongo que gracias- sonreí tímidamente. No me apetecía hacer amistad en este momento.

En casa no me molestaba tanto, ya que estaban mis amigas. Sin embargo, aquí, había demasiada gente que no conocía para mi gusto.

Me fui a mi habitación. Me importaba un soberano pepino que Esmeralda se molestase. Ver tantas frotadas era extraño y desagradable.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, sorpresa, había una pareja besándose apasionadamente en MI cama. Y lo peor de todo, estaban en ropa interior. Me enfurecí. Le había dicho claramente a Esmeralda que MI HABITACION NO LA TOCABA NADIE.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN MI HABITACION PERVERTIDOS?- les grite enfurecida ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- comenzaron a levantarse y se iban a vestir. Pero yo no los dejaría. Oh, no. Aprenderían por las malas a respetar mi casa.

-¡¿QUE PARTE DE LARGO DE AQUÍ NO ENTIENDEN?- les grite y les arrebate la ropa.

Era malvado hacer eso. Pero se lo tenían merecido. Eso les enseñaría a respetar casas ajenas. La chicas, era rubia y de ojos claros; usaba lencería, o sea, esto ya estaba planeado. ¿A que no saben quién era su acompañante? Pues sí, acertaron. Mark.

Me pare encima de una silla y le quite el micrófono al Dj (pues si, en unas pocas horas, había logrado traer a un Dj).

-Queridas personas que están en mi casa, aquí traigo un ejemplo de lo que pasara si alguno se mete en algún cuarto con intenciones no debidas- les hice una seña para que pasaran.

La chica no parecía muy incómoda; de hecho, parecía estar en su salsa, al igual que Mark. Al entrar, los chiflidos de ambos sexos no se hicieron esperar. Algo de lo que hasta yo me sentí incomoda. Sin embargo, la lección no había terminado y yo sabía exactamente como bajarle los humos.

En realidad, no me sentía mal. Era ella la zorra que se movía y hacia poses. Antes de venir aquí, le compre a mi padre 3 baldes repletos de lombrices para que pescara. Las puse a congelar (en un refri especial), sabiendo que si él no las usaba, las tiraría a la tierra, claro, una vez se descongelaran. Después de todo, no pensaba tener un montón de lombrices apestosas. Mi padre había llamado, agradeciéndome el detalle, pero me había dicho que las tirara a tierra.

¿Adivinaran que hice? No es muy difícil que digamos. Se las tire en la cabeza a ambos. Sip, así como lo oyen.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA?- gritaron ambos. La mayoría de la población femenina, se tapo la boca, mientras que los chicos se quedaban en shock. Para mi sorpresa, una muchacha de pelo oscuro se carcajeo y luego un muchacho que estaba a su lado también. A ellos se les unió toda la fiesta. La chica me lanzaba dagas con los ojos y Mark…. No sé exactamente si me miraba impresionado o molesto.

-¡LOCA DESQUICIADA! ¡MALDITA PERRA CELOSA! ¡ESTUPIDA ZORRA!- comenzó a gritar la chica, de quien no sabía el nombre.

-Ahórratelo, no me interesa. Quizás eso te enseñe a no meterte en cuartos ajenos y a hacer, específicamente, _eso_. Disfruten de la fiesta, gracias- dije lo más falso posible. La fiesta siguió su cauce, pero esta vez en vez de irme a mi cuarto, me senté en una de las sillas.

-Fue muy valiente eso que hiciste- dijo una voz de campanitas. Alce la viste sorprendida. Era la morena de hace un momento.

-Eheh, gracias- me sentía como una idiota. Cada vez que hablaba con alguien tartamudeaba. Era patético.

-Eres muy divertida- exclamo el chico que estaba a su lado.

- Me parece que tu también- conteste tímidamente.

- Sabes, me gusta tu vestido- comento ella.

-Em, no sabría decirte, mi hermana me lo puso en mi cama para que me lo pusiera- conteste. Rayos. Yo y mi honestidad involuntaria. Otra risita de campanitas se escucho.

-¡Oh si! Discúlpanos Gwen, pero ya es hora de irnos- afirmo. Me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

Al finalizar la fiesta, todos se fueron, incluso alguno se quedo dormido aquí. Cosa que yo no tolere y lo eche a patadas. Finalmente, pude acostar mi cabeza y dormir.

Holis, perdon por la tardanza. Gracias por sus reviews! Anna, Annimo, Sarah, Zoe, Patricia y Laura. Muchas gracias! Me pone muy contenta sus reviews :D. Bueno, algunos me preguntaron sobre si Logan seria el amor de Gwen. Acertaron! Aunque va a haber otra personita... que no sera Jake xD. Jake esta con Renesmee y ya tuvieron su triangulo amoroso con la misma personita que ahora Gwen tambien tendra :O. Creo que si me dejan el msn tiene que sacarle el pongan nomas como empieza y si sigue con h u otra cosa :). Actualizare pronto :D.


	7. Los Sueños

Los sueños

Una extraña muchacha rubia abrazaba a una familia, no estoy segura de quienes eran. Era rubia-pelirroja con pelo ondulado, el cual caía en cascada por su espalda. Era delgada, pero la ropa oscura remarcaba sus curvas y su extrema palidez. Se dio vuelta una vez que termino de abrazar a los miembros de la familia. Esa chica tenía ojos rojos como la sangre. Esa chica era YO.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Era una versión mejorada de mi; siniestra quizás, pero más hermosa. Eso era de friquis. Mira que soñar conmigo misma siendo una versión en dibujo animado real.

Mire la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana. Suspire resignada, no me podría volver a dormir sin ver aquel extraño rostro; aquellos ojos eran demasiado atemorizantes, no los podía concebir como _míos_. Parecia como que hubiera bebido un monton de kétchup y me hubiera pasado a los ojos. Aunque algo en mi interior dijo que podría ser algo peor que simplemente kétchup,

El resto del día pasó sin preocupaciones, así como la semana. Mi primer fin de semana; lo único que hice más o menos interesante fue hablar con mis amigas por webcam, así como ver una peli. Nada más. Fruto de una escasa vida social. Que va, da igual.

_"Kathleen ha cambiado su situación sentimental." _Me llamo la curiosidad y me fije. Hey, no me miren así. Es algo normal, no? Es Facebook, por el amor de ... QUE? Ella estaba comprometida con Joshua, un viejo amigo. Tenían 25 y 27, respectivamente. Estaba soltera. No podía creerlo. Ellos se amaban. Demasiado. Eran unos jodidos cursis. Ya había visto muchas veces su amor y estaba segurísima de que nunca se iban a separar. Entonces leí un enlace en su perfil. Joshua había muerto en un accidente de coche. Eso era horrible. El era tan amable, amigable, buena persona, divertido e inteligente. Y aunque era tan cursi como una pelicula de Disney y hablara cada 5 minutos de Kathleen, era genial. Hubiera sido un gran padre. El funeral había sido hace una semana. Que horrible era todo. Pobres de ellos. Realmente lo sentía. Realmente la muerte lo echa a perder todo no? O sea, jode todo. Ya me se toda esa historia de que es algo natural, bla bla bla, pero realmente jode todo.

Estaba tan triste que me fui a dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible que era ese accidente. Ellos dos eran tan felices. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos? Sencillo: Era un maldito imbécil que estaba aburrido.

Quiza parecere demasiado enojada. Pero me recuerda a la muerte de mi abuela. Con todas sus idiosincrasias, la amaba.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era pensar brevemente en el rostro de Kathleen y luego...

Un coche, un Ferrari para ser más precisos, iba por la carretera con la música a todo volumen. Reconocí la canción, así como el auto; todo tenía la marca personal de Joshua. O sea, música country-rockera y un auto rojo como la sangre. De donde diablos saco esa clase de música? No me pregunten a mi, yo que se.

De la nada, una chica apareció. Tendría 20 años, nada más. Una larga melena oscura. Ojos rojos. Palidez extrema. Ojos rojos. Ojos desquiciados. Esto era demasiado extraño, y... familiar?

Se paro frente al auto. Joshua freno. Ella detuvo el auto y lo tiro al lado de la carretera. Arranco la puerta. El estaba lastimado y sangraba. Se detuvo frente a él y esbozo una sonrisa macabra. Mordió su cuello. Bebió su sangre. Se llevo su cadáver.

Desperté gritando. Había sido el sueño más aterrador que había tenido en años. Sobre todo, era porque parecía tan real. Busque en las noticias en Internet para ver si había algo que confirmara la sospecha de mi sueño, o pesadilla. Nunca encontraron el cadáver de Joshua. Al leer eso, deje de respirar. Vale, se pasa de dramático. Pero es como cuando te ahogas y pensas que te vas a morir. Eh, creo que no estoy arreglando su impresión sobre mi dramatismo. Esta bien, dejemoslo en que soy una dramática de mierda.

Al despertar, Esmeralda me fruncía el ceño (si, así de dulce es mi querida hermanita) y Rebecca me miraba preocupada.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ahora?- gruño. No se daba cuenta de que yo había alucinado mientras dormía. Probablemente fue el chocolate que comí. Odio el chocolate. Ni siquiera sé porque lo comí. Quizás estaba más loca de lo que creía. Seh, debe ser eso. Pero ahora que lo pienso, por que diablos comí el chocolate? Wow, si que soy olvidadiza. Cada vez que digo Wow me recuerda a Cassie (*)

-Nada, vi una noticia impactante, ya pueden volver a lo que hacían- le conteste cortante. Ambas asintieron y desaparecieron. Vale, no había tenido que repetirlo dos veces. Que no les vaya a dar un hernia eh.

Me convencí de que sería una simple pesadilla. Los vampiros no existían. Y punto. Solo un fue un sueño estúpido.

A la semana siguiente paso lo mismo.

Una muchacha con pelo cobrizo, y vestido rosa venia hacia mí. Su sonrisa me provocaba escalofríos. Pero sus ojos, me helaban la sangre. Ojos rojos. Ojos desquiciados. Mirada perversa. Palidez terrorífica. Me atacaba. Bebía mi sangre.

Ahora, no solo soñaba con vampiros y muerte, sino que soñaba con mi propia muerte. ¡¿Ahora me había vuelto loca? Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que estoy un poquito loca, me refiero a volverme loca para el manicomio. Vale, no se asusten. Por ahora estoy cuerda, creo.

Al menos tengo de mi lado al papa de Alicia y al Sombrerero Loco; bueno, este ultimo no me ayudara a defenderme demasiado ante un grupo humano. "Las mejores personas están locas"

Esto me estaba asustado. El primer sueño había tenido una semana de distancia del segundo, pero el segundo y el tercero habían pasado tan solo 3 días. Ojala se acabara esa porquería. Yo sueño en GRIS.

Intentaba retrasar la hora de dormir, pero era inevitable. Maldito cansancio.

Una docena de personas. Con ojos rojos. Palidez terrosa. Burla. Odio. Emoción. Satisfacción. Sonrisas macabras. Todo eso se reflejaba en sus rostros. Sangre chorreando. Cuerpos sin vida. Ojos desquiciados. La familia extraña otra vez. Un claro. Distancia. Ataque. Muerte. Confrontación. Llanto. Dolor. Más llanto. Por alguna razón, era mi culpa. Mi cabeza separada de mí.

Volví a gritar. Estos sueños eran terroríficos. Uno diría, "Son como una peli de terror, no son reales" Pues no. Eran reales. Podía tocarlos. Se veía normal. Y eso lo hacía más terrorífico.

No estaba durmiendo bien en absoluto. No sé porque tenía esos sueños. No entendía nada. NADAAAAA, NI UNA MALDITA MIERDA.

Eso me frustraba más. ¿Era una simple alucinación, o algún tipo de futu...? Espera, ¿Que? ¿Qué carajo pasaba por mi cabeza? Era ridículo. Estúpido. Inútil. Alucinación. Cansancio. Era todo. Simplemente eso.

Trataba de despejar mi mente ocupándome en la cocina, cosa que odiaba. Odio tener que hacer tareas de la casa, pero no soy una inútil como mi hermana. Ella no lava ni un simple vasito. Que se pudra.

Hubiera tenido éxito salir a caminar, pero no quería. Si, ya lo sé. Joder, parezco una marica. Tenía demasiado miedo. Encima era por un par de malditos sueños. Quizás si hablara con Logan se me pasaría. Pero él no estaba aquí.

En la noche, vi una película. Estaba rendida del cansancio. Había trabajado demasiado. Pero eso no impidió la llegada de los sueños.

Un muchacho de pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros y tez bronceada, musculoso y alto, me miraba. Con un sentimiento que no pude identificar. Otro muchacho de tez sumamente pálida también me miraba. Exactamente como el anterior. Yo era extraña. Todo era extraño. Un bosque.

Cada día tenía ojeras más grandes. Cada día los sueños me desconcertaban más.

Yo. Vampira. Chica. Luchando. Contra Mí.

Esto era más confuso. Me siento patética al decir todo el tiempo "esto es más confuso" y quedarme como si nada, siendo la típica damisela. Pues yo no soy así. Debo encontrar que significa. ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE. SUEÑOS DE...

Ropa deslizándose. Besos. Caricias. Muchacho. Yo. Haciendo _eso_. Cama. Vaporosa. Blanca. Enorme.

Mierda, mierda, , los otros tenían algún sentido; todo tenía que ver con vampiros. ¿Pero esto? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver? ¿Era posible que mi mente se hubiera colapsado y estuviera en un sanatorio? Más preguntas y menos respuestas. Dudaba que Google tuviera la respuesta. O que alguien que fuera cuerdo. Vale, si si, puedo parecer una jodida exagerada, quizá dirían: _"Son solo unos sueños chica, relájate, no tienes 6 años. Toma un calmante o algo" _PÚDRANSE_. _Ustedes no son los que no duermen bien y tienen sensaciones raras.

"_Tengo sueños extraños relacionados con vampiros y muertes. Ah, y tuve un sueño, no erótico, pero tenía sexo con un chico, de quien no vi el rostro. No piensen que soy una ninfo mana o una zorra por eso, por favor._" Dudaba que alguien hubiera preguntado eso. Era estúpido, simplemente estúpido. Pero no lo pude evitar. No puse esa pregunta, sería muy ridícula. Pero en un sitio web, decía que los sueños son una interpretación de lo que el subconsciente deseaba. ¿Yo deseaba ser un vampiro y tener relaciones sexuales con un chico? Mejor busco otra cosa. Otro, decía que es un posible futuro. Vamos, no sean tan ridículos. Hasta yo creo que es más factible que alucine. O que simplemente este loca. Aunque espero que esa última opción no sea la correcta.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza :D Gracias por sus maravillosos revies Animmo, Zoe y Sarah! Son amazing, les agradezco muchito :D. Ojala les guste este capitulo xD. Las personas con quien hablaba Gwen al final, seraan muy importantes. Medio como una especie de prota secundario :D. Aclaro algo, yo no uso malas palabras en la vida real xD. Es el personaje xD, que en realidad no es tan malhablada, es que se saca mucho de quicio xD.

Me despido, ojale les guste e.e. Besos :D

Un favorcito: Cuando escriba el proximo capi, traten de dejarme unos poquitos reviews. El 26 de junio cumplo y quiero ver sus reviews de regalo xD. Perdon por pedirles esto, me siento media rara xD. Pero me ponen muy feliz sus reviews :D


	8. Conociendo a un imbécil, Parte I

Disclaimer: Siempre me olvido de poner esto. Pues lo basico, nada de esto es mio (excepto lo que no conozcáis del libro). Sino, no estaría a las 2:34 am escribiendo esto y también no tendría que ordenar mi cuarto, sino que Sve-Bot lo haría por mi.

* * *

><p><em>Al estilo de Jotaká: narrador <em>

Gwen se removía inquieta en su cama. Sudorosa, con el pijama pegado a su cuerpo (_joder, que asco_) y unas ojeras nada atractivas, no dejaba de moverse como una posesa por la cama. Cualquiera diría "_cálmate de una puta vez tía_" pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Hasta que al fin, (_tanto te costaba levantarte? perezosa de mierda) _se levanto. Mientras se frotaba los ojos (_pues no para despertarse tíos, sino que simplemente tenia unas lagañas de la putamadre que no la dejaba ver, __prácticamente_), echo un bostezo (_que mierda pensabais que haría? relamerse los labios o alguna idiotez así? nadie es sexy cuando se levanta, siento pinchar su burbuja de sex appeal_) y se dirigió al baño. Porque joder, es que eso era lo que la había despertado. Simplemente tenia unas enormes ganas de mear. (_que, acaso creíais que tenia otro de esos jodidos sueños? pues no, simplemente tenia ganas de orinar en un baño y no encima. Porque recordad, todos los personajes, ficticios o no, tienen que orinar o defecar. Y los que no, bueno, básicamente, se hacen encima. Así que, decidme, que es mas sexy: decir que tienen unas enormes ganas de mear o que se hagan encima? a que ninguna tiene algo de sexy, eh?_).

Cuando terminaba de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas (_en otras palabras, de mear_), volvió a sus cómodas sabanas. Pero no se podía dormir, ni aunque contara unas putas ovejitas del carajo (_a mi nunca me funciono, a ustedes si?_). Después de dar como 4.578 vueltas por su cama, decidió levantarse y hacer algo medianamente productivo (_que tía mas rara, yo siempre puedo dormir. Y por algo medianamente productivo, me refiero a algo que no haga que te merezcas una paliza de tus hermanas._) No pienso gastar tiempo describiendo que se cepillo los dientes (_por su asqueroso aroma. Joder, comprate mentas o algo, espantas_), volvió a realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas (_defecar, en este caso. Verdad que suena tierno?_), tomo un opíparo desayuno (_o sea, una leche y unas tostadas. Nada opíparo, solo quería poner la palabra, vale?_) no hizo un maldito esfuerzo de vestirse con algo decente (_hey, no me miréis como si fuera una pervertida. Es verano, usaba una blusa sin tirantes y un short. Bastante decente para pijama_)

Una vez terminado su ritual matutino de belleza (_si eso es ritual de belleza, como sera en su boda_) se sentó en la ventana de su cuarto (_sillón de ventana= **genial. **Ideal para leer o escuchar música_) para leer (_que vida social guapa. Bah, de que me quejo, ella tiene mas vida social_ que yo_)._

Mientras se debatía en que leer, Harry Potter 6 u 7, o quizás Juegos del Hambre e incluso una de las obras clásicas de Jane Austen, percibió un movimiento de cortinas. Quizás por el aburrimiento, la curiosidad o que-puñetera-idea-voy-a-tener-yo, se dispuso a observar. Vio a una horrible y desagradable mujer de 40 años teniendo relaciones con un muchacho de su edad. Mentira. No os quiero traumar (_no mas de lo que estáis, os lo aseguro_). Vio a un muchacho (_BOOM, HORMONAS, 1, 2, 3, DESPEGUEN_) **haciendo ejercicio**. Os debo explicar no? Pues bien, el muchacho en cuestión no era un bellezon como Ian Somerhalder, Alex Pettyfer, Tom Welling o Nicholas Hoult, pero era guapo. No era musculoso, pero no era un esqueleto. Cabello moreno, piel ligeramente bronceada y a juzgar por lo que se veía, ojos obscuros. Haciendo ejercicio. Que cosa sexy no?

Pero no, ella era Gwen Moonlight Masen, no era la típica chica que ve eso y se queda embobada o se pasea en ropa interior para que el muchacho la vea. No, ella se sonroja hasta las orejas, baja la cabeza y desea esconderse en un montón de piedras. Porque el guapo vecino, la ha visto. Y lo peor de todo para ella, es que tiene tan poca ropa encima y parece una fisgona de primera. En momentos como esos, desea esconderse bajo las mantas. Como por ejemplo, cuando siente el molesto pitido del timbre de mieeeeer..

-Joder GWEN, CONTESTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Siempre tan fina, delicada y con actitudes de damisela. Esmeralda, una **_dama_**.

Logrando ponerse un jean y una camiseta un poco menos reveladora, vaya a saber como, baja patosamente las escaleras (_o sea, torpe como un pato o un pinguino. Me entedeis no?_). Cruza el vestíbulo, chocándose hasta con la pared (_joder, que buen moretón tendrás eh_) y abre la puerta. Frente a ella, el chico guapo de los abdominales. Claro que con una camisa, jeans, zapatos y no un boxer blanco.

-Hola- dice el. Como carajos logra que su voz suene tan calma y varonil? Joder, parece una gilopollas.

-Eh, hola- contesta ella (_es sorprendente tu originalidad Gwen_).

-Soy Nahuel, tu vecino- masculla con esa atractiva voz. Mierda. Porque mierda? Para que carajo sirven las hormonas?

-Soy Gwen Masen, nueva aquí- responde forzosamente, (_patéticamente, __también_). El frunce el entrecejo (_genial, ahora se larga por tu estupidez. SIEMPRE TAN GENIAL TUS RESPUESTAS) _y luego se ríe_. _Ella no sabe porque, ni si es por su aspecto, sus respuestas estupidas o que-carajo-sea, pero se indigna.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunta, en un tono un _**poco**_ cortante. Vale, esta vez se lo merece.

-Nada, es que cuando conoces a tu vecino, usualmente lo invitas a entrar, especialmente si lo has estado espiando por la ventana- contesta socarronamente, al tiempo en que entra sin invitación a la casa.

Ella palidece y traga saliva a duras penas.

Mierda

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, wazz ap? Laslos extrañe! Por las barbas de Merlin, no tengo perdón. Llevo desde antes de mi cumple sin actualizar, perdón, me merezco que me golpeen con una bludger :| (pero no pueden, a menos que usen un hechizo. Oh rayos, me autoavadakedavrie). En mi defensa, ni un gramo de inspiración llego a mi mente.**

**Ademas, se termina Harry Potter para siempre :( Asi que, super sad.**

**En fin, ojala les guste, tiene malas palabras que yo no digo en la vida real, porque no me gusta :)**

**Ah, eh imaginense a Nahuel como Drew Roy e.e**

**Ahora se preguntaran que bludgers tiene que ver Nahuel y como diablos acabo aca no? las preguntas seran contestadas en el proximo capi e.e **

**Actualizare mas seguido, estoy en vacaciones de invierno! Yei, Wi, Yei, WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Me despido, los adoro 3 **

**Si apretas el botoncito de review:**

**1) Un Ed Cullen se aparecerá a tu puerta mojado y con la carta de divorcio de Bella y loco por tu aroma**

**2) Un Jake Black te arreglara tu auto sin camisa y con el pecho aceitado**

**3) Un Emmet Cullen te encontrara en el bosque y querra transformarse en TU OSITO**

**4) Un Jasper Cullen sera tu psicologo con la nueva politica del geriatrico: sin camisa y mojado.**

**5) Un Carlisle Cullen te atenderá en tu resfriado dandote calor e.e**

**6) Si eres fan de Harry Potter, un Sirius joven se aparecera en tu puerta, mojado, sin camisa y con James Potter, Harry, Ron y los gemelos.**

**Y por ultimo, vivo de reviews. Asi que no me dejen morir (?**

**Y ademas, adelgazan :D**


	9. Aviso

Hola, adoradas y fantasticas personitas que leen esto.

Queria decirles _ perdon, por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin noticias_

_Segundo, que queria que supieran que no es que se me olvido como un juguete. Es que ya no me gustan tanto los capitulos, y queria reescribirlos. Ya empece a reescribir el primero, y me esta gustando como va quedando. Pronto lo subire, y subire los otros tambien. _

_Realmente me parece que estaban densos, aburridos y tontos los capitulos; por eso estoy reescribiendo otra vez. He aprendido mucho leyendo fanfics excelentes, y, por supuesto, leyendo libros excelentes._

_Lei Juegos del Hambre. Es una obra de arte. Un libro que no se puede describir. En pocos libros he llorado (exceptuando Harry Potter) y este, me hizo llorar. La muerte de Finnick, la de Boggs, la de Prim. Perdon, me desvio del tema x)_

_Lo que quiero que sepan, es que son FANTASTICOS. Pronto los subire los capitulos mejorados. Espero que les gusten mas que estos capis tontos x)_

_Un consejo que me dio mi (famosa, guapa, inteligente, divertida y fantastica escritora Mel) Beta Reader, es que te tiene que gustar lo que escribes. Y como no estoy conforme con lo que he escrito, creo que voy mejorando de a poco._

_Me despido, gracias a todos!_


End file.
